


He's Not Perfect, But He's All I Want

by xvxlkyriex



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BDSM, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Candy, Comedy, Crack, Dark Comedy, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light BDSM, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvxlkyriex/pseuds/xvxlkyriex
Summary: A series of LokixReader oneshots, all handcrafted by myself! Requests are open, if you would like to make them.





	1. Welcome

Hello! 

So, if you have found this book then you're looking for LokixReader oneshots? Look no further! They're right here, with more to come! And requests are open if you would like to make one!! Enjoy!


	2. If This Is Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angsty one, with probably bad crack at the end.

"We did it."

She struggled to hold up his larger body, her small, injured form gripping him tightly.

"I'm sorry."

Loki looked up at her with the sincerest look he'd ever given anyone, and she couldn't stop the small sob.

"No, you don't have to be. Darling, it's over, the war is over, we're safe." She replied softly, her hand tangling into his matted, messy hair.

"No, we're not." Loki choked out. He tried hard to stand up, but felt his legs buckle beneath him, and his beloved's much weaker, fight drained form also collapsed. They landed on the ground together, breathing heavily.

"What are you talking about?"  
Her voice started to shake a little, and she bit her lip. Loki shifted, his arm felt like lead when he lifted it to grab the hand of his wife, lifting both their hands up. It took him a ridiculous amount of energy, but he knew well why he had to do it.  
"This is what, my love." He murmured, his head still buried in the crook of her neck. Through the blood and dirt and grime, he could still smell her sweet, familiar scent on her.

He wanted it to be the last thing he experienced.

She noticed as he lifted her hand.  
Both of their fingertips were turning into dust, slowly blowing away in the wind around them.  
Her chest clenched.   
"No." She mumbled.

The tears were streaming down both their cheeks. She used her free hand to cup his cheek, lifting his face so that he could see her.

He sobbed.

He didn't want to see that look on his Queen. He didn't want to see how he failed her.  
How he failed to protect her, like he had sworn to do so long ago.

"I'm sorry." He choked out again.   
This time she didn't question, because she knew. This time it wasn't a singular sob, but a chorus of them, one after another, each one more pitiful than the next. She looked down at her arm. Both of their elbows were falling away into dust.

"I love you." She said through her cries.  
"I love you more." Loki replied, his voice cracking a little. He pressed his lips against her cheeks, kissing away the tears.

"Loki, promise me something." She whispered, watching as their shoulders followed suit.   
"Anything, my darling, anything for you."   
"Wherever we end up," she said eventually, trying to even her sobs into coherency, "promise you'll never stop looking for me. And I'll do the same for you."

"I promise." Loki was sobbing with her now, his head buried in the crook of her neck. "I swear on my love and honour for you, my Queen, I shall never rest until I see you once again."

He looked up at her tear stained face, gazing into her beautiful eyes, trying hard to remember every single detail through his blurry, teary eyed vision.

"Until I hear you once again."  
He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, blinking back the tears desperately. They were almost gone.

"Until I feel you once again."  
He cupped her cheek, ignoring it's wetness and focusing on the softness of the tender skin.

"Until I kiss you once again."  
He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, sharing one last teary, passionate kiss.

They both flooded in all the love they shared for each other into the gesture, bodies shaking with supressed sobs as they faded away, still holding onto each other, melding against each other, and soon all that was left of them dust flying in the cool breeze and a pair of wedding rings that dropped to the floor, clinking softly as they hit each other and fell, motionless once more.

\----------------

As the huge TV screen faded to black, you felt you mouth hang open. The home cinema speakers once again crackled into silence, which resonated throughout the room louder than any of the sobs and screams you'd just heard.  
You barely registered the tear tracks on your cheeks as you looked around, the first to move, to see your fellow teammates just as stunned as you.  
No one spoke for a while, until-

"We should never have let them make movies about us."

"Never." You echoed, agreeing with Nat's statement.  
The sound of your voices seemed to bring everyone back from the silence, and Tony was the next to speak up.  
"I don't think I'm gonna sleep ever again."

"Where you planning to anyway?" Clint asked, fully serious. Tony shrugged in response.  
"That was physically painful to watch." Peter added to the conversation, most of the Avengers agreeing with them. You were one of them.  
"My poor heart." Thor mumbled, pressing a hand to his chest.   
"Awh, Thoreo." You mumbled, rubbing his arm. "It's only a movie, it's fake."

Pretty much everyone needed that consolation.

"Are we not gonna talk about how Tony and the Spiderkid's death scene had me openly bawling?" Steve asked, and a few others agreed.

"Which is why I'm never sleeping again." Tony muttered.  
"Aw, Mr Stark, you do care." Peter smiled, earning a glare as a response.   
"Honestly, speak for yourself," Bucky said. "I was ready to bawl at Loki and (Y/N)'s death scene."

A few more Avengers agreed.

You turned to Loki, who'd been uncharacteristically silent this whole time. He was frowning a little, staring into space.  
"Babe?" You asked softly. He looked up at you.

"Oh, has it finished?"  
You raised an eyebrow. "Has what finished?"  
"That wretched movie. I swear I felt my heart being ripped out my chest and shoved up my arse upon seeing those horrors." Loki replied casually. "I forced myself to zone out after hearing 'promise you'll never stop looking for me'."   
You stared, stunned. Everyone else had gone quiet to listen in to the conversation with intrigue.  
"Alright," Loki said casually, standing up from the loveseat he was sat on with you and brushing the popcorn crumbs from his lap. "I'm going to go figure out a spell to temporarily disable feeling emotions in preparation for the next nuclear bomb of a movie the Russos make."

You still stared in complete shock.

You had expected many reactions from Loki, but this was not one of them.  
"I shall see you all after I have rid myself of the sin and tears that terror show instilled in me. See you in....a few days."

Loki walked out of the home cinema room, completely casually, his hands in his pockets.  
The silence lasted for a few more seconds, in which you heard the door close and then heard-

  
"_OH SWEET ODIN'S BEARD-_"

*roll credits*


	3. Windchimes and Cherry Blossoms

It all started on an open sky, a beautiful sunrise looking over the horizon. You were sat down, on the ground against the tree trunk of the most breathtaking cherry tree you had ever seen. Being it spring, the trees long, graceful, spindling dark branches were currently in bloom, and luscious flowers of whites and pale pinks had grown to cover it.

The light breeze was just enough to rustle some of the blossoms and cause a couple delicate, pale petals to drift away with each sway of the branch, though it was not enough to make the tree look struggled. It was also enough to stir the bamboo windchimes you'd recently set up in your garden, a little walk back. You could still hear them faintly in the distance, the soft hollow clinks and clunks that woke you up so early in the first place, yet you were grateful to be up at this time and experiencing such peaceful sights.

The sunrise seemed to mingle with the colours of the cherry blossom perfectly; cotton candy pinks and subdued oranges, creamy whites and just visible blue hues, all framed the pale rising sun as if painted on a canvas.

You smiled to yourself. This was a moment of peace you did not usually manage to get. When the world seemed to pause it's endless hates and wars and fights and just held it's breath, unifying to enjoy the wonderous sight nature had to offer.

\----------------

You felt a warm, soft material cover your bare arms and shoulders. Admittedly, going outside at four in the morning in only a tank top and pyjama bottoms was not the best of ideas, but it was more of an in the moment thing. You had been too caught up in the view to even notice yourself shivering, and you only did now because you had stopped as the snuggly hoodie was slid over your shoulders.

"Darling, if you do decide to make some early morning ventures out into the open, then for the love of Aesir, please, at least dress for it."

You tilted your head back a little, looking up at the man you'd grown to call your husband, and smiled childishly. Just like the blossoms on the tree and the wind chimes and the sunset, he seemed to add to the beauty of the view too. His pale skin almost matching with the cherry blossom petals that drifted around him, but as always contrasted with his dark hair, this time tied back in a messy bun. His eyes, however, the deep emerald green, were always a view of their own. Always so full of emotion.

The grey shirt he wore accented his physique perfectly as he crouched down beside you, before moving into a sitting position.  
"You know I can't make promises on that, my love." You replied, before your gaze flickered back to the sky. You felt his cool cheek against your skin, and his soft hair brushed against your chin as he laid his head on your shoulder, looking out at the same view with a content look in his features.

"Then I guess I shall have to check on you everytime you head out the door." He replied with a soft smile. You couldn't help but snort at his reply.

"Like that'll ever happen."

"Fair enough." He murmured, chuckling slightly. He turned his head to trail soft kisses from your collar to your neck, lips still slightly curled into a smile. You giggled quietly, suppressing a shiver down your spine. Loki stood up eventually, planting a final kiss on the top of your head.

"Come back inside for breakfast now, my love." He said, and you nodded. The sun had risen now; it was a new day. No better way to start it than a plate full of strawberry pancakes and kisses.

Fin.


	4. See Me In A Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Billie Eilish's song of the same title. The reader is the Greek Goddess of Discord and Chaos, cast to Earth where she met Loki.

_Bite my tongue, bide my time_  
_Wearing a warning sign_  
_Wait till the world is mine_

She was sat quietly, on the floor in the corner of her destroyed room. It looked as if some beast had rampaged through it, but it was all her. She hugged her knees, rocking back and forth, a small smile on her lips. A small giggle escaped her, then another, and one after that.

The door opened quietly, and in came the one man who dared go near her in this state.  
"Oh, darling, darling no." Loki murmured, looking at the chaos around him. The one thing that seemed to follow (Y/N) everywhere she went.  
His gaze moved to her, and she didn't look up at him, only continued rocking and giggling to herself, the epitomy of the discord she created.

_Visions I vandalize_  
_Cold in my kingdom size_  
_Fell for these ocean eyes_

"Darling..." He mumbled, stepping toward her. She just noticed him, looking up with wide, unstable eyes, darkness prominently visible in them. It was scary how similar the two could be, the God of Mischief and the Goddess of Discord. Only, one tended to react to certain situations differently than the other. Loki had come to appreciate the time he was forced to spend with his brother and the Avengers. He was not a hero, but he was at least good.

But (Y/N)?  
(Y/N) was hungry.

Not physically hungry, there were plenty of apples; cores, half eaten, and not touched, scattered around the room.

No. She was metaphorically hungry. Starving for power.  
She was a Goddess, in this world of humans. She was worshipped across the world, and yet she felt she had so little control over what fate threw at her.  
Which was ironic, considering what she was the Goddess of.

No.  
She needed power.

She needed to take full control, before spiralling the situation into her own wonderful chaos, all of her accord.

_You should see me in a crown_  
_I'm gonna run this nothing town_  
_Watch me make them bow_  
_One by one by one, one by one by_

"Stand up, darling. This isn't you. We need to talk this over, see what's wro-"  
He was cut off when (Y/N) raised a white gloved hand, and Loki was thrown backwards, caught off-guard and now joining the discord of the room.  
"Sometimes the blunt truth or a sharp word can reveal more than any gentle platitude." She said softly, watching the Nord stumble back to his feet. Her eyes narrowed, and more words fell from her lips, this time a sharp and cold hiss.  
"So, shut up."

_You should see me in a crown_  
_Your silence is my favorite sound_  
_Watch me make them bow_  
_One by one by one, one by one by one_

"(Y/N), do not forget your place."  
Loki's words were forceful, a warning.  
"You do not want to lose control like this in a tower full of people armed to stop you."  
Her dark eyes observed him, a cautious look in her distant gaze.  
"They'll submit eventually."  
The words made Loki pause, lips parting slightly.  
"Power? Darling, I thought you were better than this. I can tell you from experience that these people, no matter how weak, will not submit to you."  
A small smile graced the woman's lips, though it was not sane in any way. It was obvious she'd been expecting, even hoping for that answer.  
"Then they shall die."

_Count my cards, watch them fall_  
_Blood on a marble wall_  
_I like the way the all,_  
_Scream_

"You know that is not right." Loki said quietly, taking a step toward her. Her smile widened. She knew, alright.  
"When have I ever been known to respect what is 'right'?"  
Loki paused, considering the answer and gazing at (Y/N) with a mixture of dread and curiosity.  
"It is never too late to start." He eventually replied.

_Tell me which one is worse_  
_Living or dying first_  
_Sleeping inside a hearse_  
_I don't dream_

"It is not in my nature to 'start'."  
"And what is in your nature?" Loki questioned, watching how the woman stood up slowly, looking regal and poised, yet her eyes gave away to her insanity.  
"To cause strife."  
She said it as though it were a simple thing, a good thing even, and Loki couldn't help but shudder a little at the predatory look she was giving him, though he was definitely not going to submit; Loki Laufeyson did not simply submit. He did, however, help those he cared about.  
"Come here." He murmured, holding his arms out to offer her a rare hug. "I understand how you feel, but you cannot do this."

_You say,_  
_Come over baby_  
_I think you're pretty_

(Y/N) stared at the man before her. Where was his common sense, his urge to rule? They were on a realm full of people simply starving for subjugation, and he spoke of how she 'cannot do this'?

_I'm okay_  
_I'm not your baby_  
_If you think I'm pretty_

She walked slowly toward him, wrapping her arms around him, feeling his cool hands on her waist. She smiled like a heathen, leaning up onto her toes so that her lips were centimeters from his ear, feeling him tense up a little. Her soft lips parted and grazed across the top of his ear, moving down and barely touching his skin, her hot breath sending chills down his spine.  
"What ar-"  
Loki cut himself off with a small gasp as (Y/N) took his earlobe between her teeth, nipping before letting go. A small giggle escaped her as the dragged her tongue back up to the top of his ear, making Loki gasp again.  
This was what she lived for.  
This chaos, it was why she existed. No one would take that away from her, not even Loki.  
Her small smile widened as she stopped, before whispering softly in Loki's ear.

_"You should see me in a crown."_

  
Fin.


	5. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite short, but the idea has been in my head for a while now. Hopefully I'll get a longer fic out soon. Enjoy!

"What does moonlight smell like?"

The question was rather abrupt, it had surprised even you, the asker. Loki paused his relaxed train of thought, sat beside at the window seat, and looked over at you.  
"What-... Pardon?"  
You flushed, rather embarrassed, but it was out in the open now so you may as well commit, really.  
"What does...ahem, what does moonlight smell like?" You repeated, cheeks slightly flushed.   
You watched as Loki, looking up at the night sky, thought over your question carefully. His green gaze travelled up to the white, glowing disk in question. After a few more moments of silence, he spoke slowly.

"I'm afraid I've never gotten the chance to smell moonlight." He said, mainly to humour you.   
You nodded understandingly, a small smile tugging at your lips. The pale man continued, fiddling with the hem of the black sweater he wore. "However, I could tell you what I imagine moonlight to smell of, or rather what I would like it to smell of."  
You nodded again, and curled yourself up with your head leaning against his chest, relaxed and ready to hear the soft, intimate, velvety rumble of his voice up close.

"I imagine moonlight would smell of a cool, slightly rippling nighttime pond, a breeze swaying the nearby grass and covering up the soft hum of nearby wildlife.  
I imagine moonlight would smell of a still, gentle, pink rose, full of blooming hope and wonder and potential.   
I imagine moonlight would smell of rich, deep red aged wine, swirled in a crystalline glass to release further flavour, offering it's drinker a comfort of luxury that no other alcohol could do.  
I imagine moonlight to smell of the union between two lovers, young and passionate and fiery, fuelling each other to kiss and touch and surround one another in nothing but the sweetest lust.   
That is what I imagine moonlight to smell of."

You were silent for a long while, taking in the beautiful words, drinking on them and then letting out a small smile.

"How poetic." You murmured, and leaned up so that Loki would know to press his lips to yours in the most fulfilling of kisses. He chuckled quietly.  
"I would hope so. And what about you, darling? What would you want moonlight to smell of?" He asked, his hand finding it's way to your head, running through your hair gently, brushing through what he didn't doubt were the most beautiful locks he'd seen on any head.  
You paused and thought the question over slowly, carefully, just like Loki had. Then you smiled, and looked in the eyes of your lover.

"I think moonlight would smell of you."

Fin.


	6. Strawberry Lace Ropes and Gob Stopper Ballgags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning for this one: Heavily implied sexual content and bondage, but lots and lots of care and love and fluff too. Enjoy~

"Ssh, pet. It's alright."

You leaned into the cool touch of your lover, as he caressed your cheek gently, a small break from the tight bounds and the aching limbs and the unpredictable darkness that the blindfold had put you in.

What a sweet delight.

  
You were originally very determined to try this out with Loki, when he first mentioned having a thing for bondage, because he always pleased you so well and you wanted to give back what you had taken, in a sense. The God had been touched by how you had wanted to please him, and had assured you that he would keep you so very safe.   
And it's not like you didn't feel safe now, even tied to the bed, blindfolded. You could feel Loki's presence above you, could feel him stroking every inch of your soft skin that he could and cooing the softest praises.  
You were just not very used to the intense experience of being tied up like this, and at one point you had found yourself so deep in a haze of pleasure, Loki's skillful tongue pressing into all the right areas, that you forgot you were tied down. You had tried to move your arms down so you could run your hands through his soft hair. Unfortunately, those binds were still there, and so you had started to irrationally panic, your mind too much of a melty mess to make sense of the situation. You found yourself blurting out a safeword you'd agreed upon, the one that meant 'stop now'.

Of course, Loki had instantly stopped, straightening and moving up to face you, worry etched into his handsome features, not that you could see it.  
"Darling, what's wrong?" He asked calmly, his tone soft. You panted quietly, a mix of the pleasurable breathlessness and panicked hyperventilation.  
"I-I just- I panicked-... S-Sorry-"  
Loki's response was quick.   
"Don't apologize, you have nothing to apologize for." He said. "Would you like me to untie you, dearest?"

Untie? O-Oh right.  
The ropes.   
The agreement.

You visibly relaxed, letting out a soft breath. You started to calm, shaking your head.

"May I touch you?" Loki asked gently. "I'd like to stroke your cheek."

You nodded again, smiling. "You may."   
You felt Loki's cool hand brushing over your cheek, before his body lay down beside yours, his head propped up in his hand. He looked down at you, so beautifully docile and submissive, to him and only him. The biggest show of trust. He leaned down to gently kiss along the side of your face and then down to your ear, his tongue occasionally brushing over your earlobe. Your breath grew heavy again, with anticipation this time. A soft whine escaped your throat. Loki smiled, his lips finally meeting yours.   
"Shall we continue, sweetling?"

You nodded quickly, feeling Loki shift back above you, and kiss your forehead.  
"Yes, please." You whimpered.  
You heard a soft chuckle.

"Since you asked so nicely...~"

Fin.


	7. As Dark As The Night (Halloween Special)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's your favourite holiday and you try and help Loki enjoy himself, but he's a bit of a grump. Nothing your adorableness can't fix, though.

"Aaaaand....Finished!"   
You gave a little sigh of relief as you finally finished hand-carving the last of the five pumpkins. It was October 31st and Loki, your darling boyfriend, had deemed carving pumpkins with you 'boring and pointless'. Determined not to let it ruin your favourite holiday though, you carried on by yourself cheerfully.  
You got to cleaning everything up next, setting the guts of pumpkins aside to make some soup and pies later.  
"Loki! Get down right now and appreciate me!" You suddenly yelled, and poof there he was. In a cloud of green magic, your boyfriend appeared just behind you, making you jump and yelp. A smirk tugged the pale man's lips.  
"Trick or treat." He said calmly. You huffed, about to berate him for jumpscaring you, but then you remembered it was Halloween and he was perfectly justified in doing so. You made a dramatic gesture toward your carved pumpkins.  
"Look! Aren't they pretty?" You said excitedly. Loki paused, looking over every single one.  
"...A tad on the shaky side, but I won't hold that too far against you. A solid 7/10, in my professional opinion."   
You rolled your eyes. That was Loki-speak for 'yeah my dude they're awesome'.   
"Thank, oh Mighty Pumpkin Carving King." You replied, grabbing the first one and carrying it off to the porch, your boyfriend following behind you curiously.  
"So what is the purpose of placing a decorated vegetable outside your house?" He asked.  
You hummed, going back in and grabbing the second to move to the opposite side of the porch.  
"Well, my sexy alien, the Jack-O-Lantern is an old tradition. Can't remember it exactly, of course, but it's something like keeping away unwanted spirits? Not sure."  
Loki frowned, though it was probably just at the 'sexy alien' part, really. He sighed a little, eventually muttering something about 'peculiar Midgardian customs' and then moved to help you, grabbing the next two pumpkins at once, one on each arm.

Once you finished setting out the pumpkins and lighting up a tealight in them, to glow gently against the dimness of the growing sunset, you convinced Loki to help (or at least accompany) you in making the pumpkin pie and soup.   
First, you sat down and picked out all the seeds from the guts, a long task which Loki refused to help you with as apparently he was above dirtying his hands with the innards of a pumpkin. You glared at him for half the time, because you had to go through seperating five pumpkin's worth of guts by yourself. Once you had finished with that and washed your hands, you got Loki cleaning the seeds in a pasta drainer under the tap, until they were no longer slimy. He whined enough about that task.

"This is just so pointless, darling, I could easily do it with my magic."  
"That's the thing though, it's easy to do with magic, but I want you to really taste the fruits of our labour later on, babe." You had replied as you seperated the guts into two equal parts, one for a soup and one for a pie. Loki had only grumbled under his breath in response.

Later on, after the soup was done and the pie was just finishing up in the oven, and the seeds were long roasted with some salt and oregano and sat in a bowl to snack on, you served Loki a bowl of the soup and ate one yourself.   
"How do you like it?" You asked eagerly, because it was the most yummy thing you had ever tasted. Loki tasted a little, before giving a noncommital shrug. You blinked, glancing down at your bowl and nodding. The rest of the soup tasted a bit more bitter after that.  
Next you had him try the pie. His reaction was similar to the one he gave upon trying the soup, and you really tried your best not to let it dishearten you. But you loved Halloween and you were trying so hard to get Loki stuck in and helping you and having fun, but he was just so unenthusiastic about everything. 

The later on you got in the afternoon, the closer the time came for you to start getting ready for the Halloween party Stark had invited you both to. So, you rounded on your poor boyfriend.  
"Hey, babe. Time for those costumes." You smirked.  
Loki, who was sat on the couch reading Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, looked up and groaned immediately.  
"Why? We could just go to the party as ourselves. I'd still scare everyone off." He mumbled, pouting. You frowned, sitting down beside Loki and planting a kiss on his cheek.  
"You could never scare me off, though." You replied softly. The man turned to look at you, his green eyes as gentle as his smile.   
"I wouldn't want to." He murmured, kissing you deeply. You closed your eyes, returning the gesture and smiling against his lips.   
"You're still dressing up."  
He pulled away, huffing.   
"Oh, for God's sake."

An hour and a half later, you had finally coaxed Loki into his costume like you had to coax a cat into a bath.  
You stepped back from your work and smiled proudly.  
Loki was dressed in a black and white suit with a purple shirt and a black tie around his neck. You had used one of those temporary spray dyes to make his hair green and, to his utter mortification, rather messy. You had also used your makeup to paint dark circles under his eyes and little patches of green 'mould' on his face.

Loki was dressed as Beetlejuice.

It was a beautiful sight, to see your boyfriend as one of your all-time favourite spooky characters. You yourself had dressed up as Lydia Deetz, with the black hair and clothes and the old camera and all.   
Loki looked down at himself, and then looked in the mirror to inspect the makeup you had spent so much time and effort on, so that he could finally compliment you on something you did today and enjoy it. Unfortunately, all you got was a, "absolutely not."  
That was kind of the last straw for you, though. You'd spent the whole day trying to cheer up his sour attitude, and it was just not working. You visibly deflated, before looking down at the ground, trying and failing to hold back the tears in your eyes.  
"I see." You murmured. "It's okay, I'll go alone."  
Loki paused, realizing he had upset you. He gave you a once-over before sighing, shaking his head with a small chuckle and wrapping his arms around your waist.  
"Oh, I suppose we could go to that party dressed like this. If you insist."

Nothing made the entire thing more worth it than seeing that big, beautiful smile on your face. 

He kissed your forehead. "Happy Halloween, my darling."


End file.
